The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ulmus pumila, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Meirenyu’. ‘Meirenyu’ is a new cultivar of Siberian elm, deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new Ulmus was discovered as a whole plant mutation from seeds sown of Ulmus pumila ‘Mizhibaiyu’ (not patented) in Shijiazhuang City, China in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by grafting in 2001 in Shijiazhuang City, China. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.